Will You Be With Me
by ToLuvOrToHate
Summary: A story about a girl named Kimiko whose is supposedly the new Mew Mew. She meets Ryou one day ever since they've been friends, but that grows into more than that. On their very first date something strange occurs. Kish is here? Kimiko, what's wrong?
1. What's Happening

1

What's Happening

"Uh…I'm so bored." Ryou looked up into the tree. He was sitting on the tree's branch with his back against the trunk. Someone started walking towards the tree that he was in. "Um…" "Huh…" He looked down and saw a girl underneath the tree. She looked up into it and then started climbing up it. "Uh…" _'What is she doing?'_ When she was climbing up the tree, it looked like she could almost fall off because she kept slipping. She reached for another branch. "Uh…" She started to climb on it but her legs slipped of the other branch. "Uh..." She tried to hang on to the other branch, but she started to slip off that one too. "Huh…" Ryou saw her. Her hand slipped off the branch and she started falling. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Then someone caught her. Her eyes were closed shut. "Huh…" She opened her eyes and was looking at the ground and realized she hadn't fallen yet. Ryou caught her and was holding a branch with his hand. He tried to pull her up, but he couldn't do it. His hand fell off the branch and he started falling. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" She closed her eyes again. Ryou held her and soon they hit the ground.

"Huh…" She opened her eyes and saw that she was lying on top of someone. He looked at her and she looked at him. "Um…Are you hurt?" Ryou started to blush. "I'm fine, but what about you? You hit the ground on your back." "Oh…I'm okay." "But…" "Seriously." She looked down. "Thank you." "Huh…" "You protected me and for that I'm grateful." She looked at him and smiled. He saw her smile. _'Who is she?'_ She got off him and helped him get up. "Ow. My back." Ryou put his hand on his back. She looked at him with shock. "Your back. See, you are hurt. It was my fault. If I just hadn't climbed that tree, you wouldn't be hurt." "Shh…I'm okay. Plus I wouldn't want you to get hurt." "Oh…But…" "Let's just drop it. Okay." "Okay…" "By the way," He looked at her. "I never got your name." "Oh…My name is Kimiko and you?" "Ryou." "Ryou…Thank you for protecting me today." "Uh…" "Well, I better get going. See ya." She started walking off. "Bye." He watched her leave. _'What a strange girl? But I gotta admit she was kinda cute.'_ He started to blush. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" "Huh…Someone's screaming." He looked in the direction it came from. "Huh…Kimiko walked that way. No! That can't be. Kimiko!" He started running off in the direction the screaming came from.

Soon he meets up to the place where the screaming came from and saw Kimiko. She was lying on the ground. Ryou ran up to her. He bent down next to her and picked her up. "Kimiko…Are you okay?" She opened her eyes slightly. "Uh…Ryou…" Then she closed them and passed out. "Kimiko!" He shaked her body. _'She's not waking up.'_ Then something hit him in the back and he dropped Kimiko and fell on top of her. He got off of her and looked behind him. "Huh…It's a kirema anima!" The kirema anima came after him and hit him. "Uh…" He fell on his back. "Ow." He got up and saw the kirema anima go near Kimiko. "Huh…Kimiko! Wake up!" He started running to her, but the kirema anima got her before he did. It started sucking the blood out of her. He was over there now and he tried to get the kirema anima off of her. "Huh…" She opened her eyes and sat up and swatted the kirema anima off of her on accident. She rubbed her eyes and saw Ryou next to her. "Huh…Ryou…What are you doing here?" She looked at him and he looked at her. "You don't remember." "No…" She looked away. "What happened?" Then she saw the kirema anima and it got up and went after her. "Ahhhhhhhh!" She closed her eyes and held her head. "Huh…" She opened her eyes. _'I didn't get hit?'_ She looked in front of her. She saw Ryou take the hit. "Ryou…" He looked behind him and saw Kimiko. "Get away." "But…" "Just go!" "Uh…" She looked at him with shock. _'He's protecting me, but why?'_ She closed her eyes and faced her head at the ground. "No! I won't leave you!" Then something started to happen to her. "Ahhhhhhhhh!" Ryou looked at her. "Kimiko…Is…Is she one of them?"


	2. I Never Felt This Way Before

2

I Never Felt This Way Before

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Kimiko transformed and she had tiger ears. "Huh…What happened?" "You are one of them." Ryou looked at her. Kimiko looked at Ryou. "One of what? Why do I look like this? What happened to me?" He got up and went next to her. Then the kirema anima hit him in the back. "Ugh…" He stumbled in front of Kimiko. "Ryou!" She looked at him then the kirema anima and started to get mad. "How could you do that! You'll pay for what you did!" She attacked the kirema anima and it was destroyed. She transformed back to normal and ran to Ryou. "Ryou, are you okay?" He held his stomach while he was bent down and looked at her. "Ya…" He smiled a little. "Ryou…" She looked upset. "It's my fault you got hurt. All I've been doing is get you hurt; I don't want to hurt you anymore. I'm so sorry." She fell to her knees and started crying. "Kimiko…" He stood up straight and walked over to her. He bent down next to her. "No it's not. It wasn't your fault. Please stop crying." "But Ryou…" She looked up at him and you could see the tears coming down her cheeks. "You keep getting hurt when I'm around you. Every time you protect me you end up getting hurt." "But Kimiko if I didn't protect you, you would've been hurt. I'd rather protect you then let you get hurt." "Oh…Ryou…" She stopped crying and became so happy. Her eyes shined because of her happiness. Then something popped out of her head. "Huh…" Ryou looked at her and saw rabbit ears. "What's this?" He went to touch them. "Huh…" Kimiko now saw them. "What are those? Are they bunny ears?" Ryou touched them and Kimiko felt a strange shiver down her spine. He started tweaking them. She started to giggle. "Hey stop that. That tickles." She giggled some more. "Huh…" He looked down at her and saw how happy she was. Then he let go of her ears and looked at her. Soon the ears went back into her head. "That was weird." She looked at the ground then at Ryou. "Ryou, what happened to me?" "Huh…" He didn't realize she was talking to him. "Oh…Um…Your DNA got fused together with a tiger it seems like and…I guess a bunny. Your now one of them. A Tokyo Mew Mew." "Huh…I am." "Ya. I didn't know there was someone else like them. I thought that was it, but I guess I was wrong." He got up. "Come on. Let's get going. I'll walk you home." "Huh…" She got up. "Oh…Thanks." She smiled.

They started walking to her place and soon they were there. "This is it." She went up to the door and he followed. "Wow. This place is big. Your family must be rich." He looked at the house. "Ya…" She looked at the ground. "Huh…" He saw her. "Did I upset you?" "Huh…" She looked up at him. "No. I'm okay." "Alright. Well, I guess I better get going. Bye." He walked down the steps and started walking off. "Wait!" "Huh…" He turned around and looked at her. "Ya." "Um…Well…Uh…" She started to get embarrassed. Her bunny ears popped out again. "Huh…" She saw them dangling in front of her and looked up at them. "Oh…" She held them on top of her head. Her face was red. Ryou saw her getting really embarrassed. _'Oh…Kimiko…'_ Ryou walked back up to her. He then held her to cover the bunny ears. "Huh…" Her face was even redder now. "Now…What was it you wanted to tell me?" "Um…I was wondering…Would you like to come in?" She looked up at him and he looked down at her. "Sure." "Ah…" She smiled. He let go of her and her bunny ears went down. She took a key out of her pocket and unlocked the door. "Come on. Let's go in." She grabbed his hand and ran inside. "Uh…" He started to blush. He closed the door behind them as she continued running.

She ran up the stairs to her room. She let go of his hand when they got into her room. Ryou looked around. "Nice room." "Thanks." "So…" He looked at her. "Ya." "What do you wanna do?" "I dunno. But it is getting late." "Ya. I know. Maybe I shouldn't stay here that long." "No. Please don't go. I…" Her bunny ears popped out again. "I want you to stay." "Huh…" _'Kimiko…'_ He looked at her. "You want me to stay?" "Uh huh." He saw, in her face, that she didn't want him to go. _'Kimiko…you really want me to stay. Don't you?'_ He smiled at her. "Okay. I'll stay." Her face started to lighten up and her bunny ears went down. "Really Ryou." "Ya." "Oh…" She ran up to him and gave him a hug. "Huh…" He looked down at her. "Thank you Ryou for staying here with me. I…" She hugged him just a little tighter, but not too hard. "I didn't wanna be alone." Tears started coming down her cheeks. "Huh…" _'She didn't wanna be alone?'_ She looked up at him then let go of him. She wiped her tears and smiled. He looked at her and tilted his head and smiled too.

Later that night, they started getting ready for bed. "Uh…It's really late now. Did you want me to spend the night?" "Oh…Will you?" "Sure. If you want me to." "Yes, I do." "Okay then…" He looked around the room. "Um…What am I gonna wear for pajamas?" Ryou looked at Kimiko. "Oh…Hold on. I'll get you some." She ran over to one of her drawers and pulled it open. She took out a big, baggy shirt and pants. She showed them to Ryou. "Here you go." He went up to her and took them. "Thanks." He looked at them. "Cool pjs." "Thanks. I'm not really into the girly kinds of pjs. I like to have a big shirt and pants. Nothing special." "Cool. So, where is the bathroom?" "Come here. I'll show you." She got up. "Okay." "Follow me." She walked over to a door in her room. She opened the door. "Here you go." She smiled. "Thank you." He walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind him. _'Oh…I love that smile of hers. She smiles so much. When she smiles it makes me feel so happy. I feel so happy near her.'_ He took off his shirt. _'Why…Why do I feel this way…about her? I never felt this way before…about someone? It feels like…like I can tell her anything. Always be by her side. Be with her always. Why do I feel this way…about her?'_ Ryou looked up at the ceiling. _'Why…What are these feelings I feel?'_ Kimiko sat on the bed and waited for Ryou to get out of the bathroom. _'Oh…Ryou…'_ She swinged her legs back and forth. Then she looked at the ceiling. "Ah…" _'I feel so happy with you. I…I don't feel so alone anymore when I'm with you.'_ She looked at the ground. _'I…I don't want to be alone…anymore.'_ She stopped swinging her legs and laid on her side on the bed. She put her hands underneath her head and started thinking. _'Maybe…Maybe I don't have to be alone anymore.'_

Ryou came out of the bathroom. "All done." "Huh…" She sat up on the bed. "Oh…You are? Okay. I'm gonna take a shower then. Be right back." She got up and went to her drawer again and grabbed herself some pajamas. "Okay." He walked over to the bed and sat on it. She got to the bathroom door and then looked back at him. "It'll only take a second. Okay." "Alright. I'll wait." "Okay." She went into the bathroom, closed the door behind her, and turned the shower on. Ryou looked around the room again and got up off the bed. He started looking around. He noticed something on top of the tv; it was a picture. He walked over to it. "Huh…What's this?" He saw the picture and picked it up. He looked at it closely. "Who are these people?" He saw, at the bottom of the picture, some names. "What's this?" He looked at the names and started reading them out loud. "Sakura…Kagura…Reiko…Huh…" He noticed someone and the name. "Kimiko…She looks so happy here." He looked at the picture some more. "Are these her friends?" Then he heard something. "Huh…" He put the picture frame back on top of the tv and looked at the bathroom door. "Kimiko…" She was singing. "Oh…Kimiko…Your voice…It's so beautiful." He smiled. Then the bathroom door opened and Kimiko came out. She was brushing her hair while singing. Her eyes were closed. She stopped brushing her long black hair. She opened her eyes and looked at Ryou. She saw him smiling. "Ryou…Why are you smiling?" "Oh…Um…No reason." He started to get embarrassed and looked away at the ground. Then he looked back at her. "You look really cute?" "Huh…Oh…" She started to blush and her bunny ears popped out. Ryou looked away. "Your bunny ears seem to pop out a lot." "Huh…Ya…But…" "Um…" He looked at her. She put her thumb on her lip and looked really cute. "Do I really?" "Huh…Yes…" He smiled at her. "Thank you." Her bunny ears went down.

Kimiko started to yawn. "Tired?" "Huh…" She looked at Ryou. "Ya. How'd you know?" "Hm…It's pretty obvious." "Ya. I guess." She yawned again. "I'm gonna go to bed." "Alright. I'll go to bed too." "Okay." She went to her bed and laid on it. Ryou walked over to the bed. "Um…Where do you want me to sleep?" She yawned and patted the spot next to her on the bed. "Over here." "Huh…" He realized where she said he could sleep and he started to blush. "Okay." He went on the bed and laid against the wall next to Kimiko in front of her. Ryou put the blanket on them. "Goodnight." "Goodnight Ryou." She closed her eyes. Then she yawned and went close to him. "Uh…" He looked at her. _'Kimiko…'_ She cuddled next to him and he held her. _'Her hair is so wet and…It smells so good.'_ "Kimiko…" "Ya. Ryou…" "That picture…" "What picture?" "The one on top of the tv." "Oh…Ya. What about it?" "Those people…Are they your friends?" "They were…" "They were…What do you mean?" She went closer to him and her eyes were still closed. "One day…There was a car accident." "Huh…" "We were in a car accident." "You were in it too." "Yes…" She opened her eyes and looked at the ground. "We were on our way somewhere. Then all of sudden a car hit us and that's all I can remember. The next day I was in the hospital and my friends…They got killed in the accident. I was the only one who survived." "Oh…" She looked up at him. "Ryou…Since they died I felt so alone." "Why?" He looked down at her. She looked back down. "Cause…My family is never there for me. They're always gone. It…It feels like I have no one." She looked back up at Ryou and he saw tears come down her eyes. "Kimiko…" _'So that's why you fell alone. But…'_ He held her tighter and looked down at her. "You're not alone." "Huh…" "You have me now. You'll never be alone again." She closed her eyes and bent her head down and put it against his chest. "Oh…Ryou." She was crying more now. "Come on. Let's get some sleep." She opened her eyes and stopped crying. "Okay." Then they both closed their eyes and fell asleep.

Later that night, something woke up Ryou. "Huh…" Ryou sat up and looked at the window. A kirema anima was outside. "A kirema anima!" Then it left. "Damn it! I knew I should've left. I need to get back to work." "Huh…" Kimiko woke up and heard what he said. "Ryou…" She looked at him. Little tears came down her eyes. "Huh…" He looked down at her. "Kimiko…" She got out of bed. She stood up in front of the bed facing Ryou. "Ryou…How…Could you?" "Kimiko…" She ran out of the room. "Kimiko!" He quickly got of the bed and slipped his shoes on. Then he ran after her. Ryou got to the front door. It was open. He saw that it was raining outside. "It's raining." He grabbed a coat and an umbrella. He ran outside. "Kimiko!" He kept screaming her name hoping to find her. He looked all over the place for her.

"Uh…Ahhh!" Kimiko tripped on her pants and fell on the side walk. "Ow." She got back up and started running again. She closed her eyes when she was running and was crying. She didn't know where she was going. _'Ryou…How could you?'_ She tripped again and fell. She was drenched with water. She stood on her knees and looked up into the night sky. The rain falling on her face and her hair in her face. _'Why Ryou…Why…'_

Ryou kept running. "Kimiko! Where are you!" He ran down streets looking for her. He wouldn't leave until he found her. _'Why…Why did I have to say that? Kimiko…I didn't mean it. I…'_ He closed his eyes. Then he stopped and faced his head towards the sky. "I'm sorry!" "Ryou…" "Huh…" He looked in the direction where he heard his name come from. There was Kimiko looking at him. It seemed as her face had no life in it. "Kimiko…" He ran over to her. "Ryou…Why are…" He put his finger on her lips. "Shh…Let's get you off the ground." "Uh huh…" He took his finger off her lips and helped her up. "Kimiko…You're so wet." "Huh…" She looked at him with her lifeless eyes. "Ya…" "Here." He put the coat on her. "Thank you Ryou. But why are you doing this?" "What do you mean why? I did it because I said I wouldn't let you be alone. I was going to be there for you. No matter what." "But Ryou…You said…" "Just forget what I said." "Okay…" "Come on. Let's get home." He held the umbrella up and they went underneath it. She went next to him and put her head on his shoulders. "Thank you Ryou…" He looked down at her. "Your welcome." Then he looked forward. And they continued walking home.

Soon they got home and Ryou put the coat and the umbrella back. They went up to her room. When they got into her room, Ryou looked at her. "You should change out of those clothes." "Ah Chew. Ya." "Huh…Are you getting sick?" "No. I'll be okay. I'll be back. I'm gonna get changed." She walked to her dresser to get some pajamas, but fell down on her knees. "Huh…Kimiko." Ryou ran over to her. He bent down next to her and looked at her. "Are you okay?" She put her hand on her head. "I don't feel so good. I feel very weak." "You do?" "Ya." "Do you think you'll be able to change into some knew clothes?" "Uh…I'll try." She tried to get up and started getting her clothes out of the drawer. She took them in her hands and started walking to the bathroom, but she fell down again. Ryou ran over to her and caught her before she fell. "You seem really weak." He sat her down and he sat next to her. "Ya…I don't think I'll be able to change right now. I really need to get some rest." "But You can't go to bed with wet clothes." "But…" Her eyes closed and she passed out. "Kimiko…" _'I guess I'll have to change her.'_ He took off her clothes and put on the dry clothes. Then he carried her to the bed. "Huh…" She woke up and saw Ryou carrying her. "Ryou…What are you…" "Huh…" He looked down at her. "Your up." "Ya." She yawned. He put her on the bed. "Thank you Ryou." "No problem." Then he got into the bed and laid next to her. She went next to him and he held her. She was blushing just a little. Then Kimiko looked up at him. "I'm sorry for all the trouble I cause you." He looked down at her and held her tighter and closer to him. She was blushing more now. "Don't be sorry. It didn't cause me any trouble. I wanted to help you." He put his hand on her cheek and put his face closer to hers and that mad her really red enough to make her bunny ears pop out. "Oh…" She looked at him. "I will always protect you…My special little bunny…" His face was so close to hers that it looked like they were gonna kiss. He took his hand off her cheek and touched her bunny ears and looked at them. Kimiko started to giggle and Ryou looked back down at her. He took his hand off her ears and held her again. "Huh…" She looked up at him. "Ryou…" "Let's go to bed now." "Okay." Her bunny ears went down and she looked down. Kimiko put her head against Ryou's chest and fell asleep.

The next morning Kimiko woke up before Ryou and quietly got out of bed. She ran down stairs and later Ryou woke up. He sat up. "Huh…" He looked around while rubbing his eyes. "Where's Kimiko?" Then all of a sudden she came into the room with a tray with food on top of it in her hands. "Huh…Ryou, you're up." "Ya. Huh…" He saw what was in her hands. "What's that?" "Oh…Well…I made it for you." She smiled. "Oh…Thank you." "No prob. I hope you like it though." She went over to the bed and gave the food to him. "Here you go." "Thanks." He took the food and smiled at her. "I'm gonna get dressed okay." "Alright." She went to her closet and opened it. She took out some clothes and then went to the bathroom. Ryou eat his food. "Hm…" _'This is good.'_ He continued eating then Kimiko came out of the bathroom. Ryou looked at her. His mouth has stuffed with food. "You look nice." He was talking with his mouth full. "You really think so." "Ya." "Thanks Ryou." She smiled. Then Ryou finished his food and Kimiko went to get the tray from him. "Did you like it?" "Ya. It was great." He smiled at her. "Really." "Ya." She grew a big smile. "Oh…Ryou…"

Ryou got out of bed and started looking for his clothes. "Hey Ryou." Kimiko looked at him. "Ya." He kept searching. "What are you doing?" "Oh…" He looked at her. "I'm looking for my clothes, but…For some reason I can't find them. Do you know where they are?" "Oh ya! Hold on I'll be right back." She ran out of the room. "Huh…" Soon she came back into the room with his clothes. "Here you go." She held them out and smiled. "Thank you. But…" He took them and she put her arms behind her back. "Where were they?" Ryou looked at her. "Oh…I washed them for you. I hope you don't mind." She put her thumb on her lip. "No, I don't. Thank you very much for washing them. You're really a nice person Kimiko." Her face started to lighten up and she took her thumb off her lips. "Now. I better get dressed. I'll be right back." "Okay." Ryou went to the bathroom and got changed.

Later on they started walking to the café. "So…This café. I'm gonna be working there now." "Ya. You'll get to meet the other Mew Mews as well." "That's cool. Are you gonna be there too?" "Ya." "Good." "Why?" "Well…I…Just don't wanna be alone."

They got to the café. Kimiko looked at the café and was stunned. "Wow! This place is nice." "You really think so." Kimiko looked at Ryou. "Ya." "Come on. Let's go see Keiichiro. He'll get you settled here." He grabbed her hand and took her to Keiichiro. She started to blush. Then she saw some people working in the café. They looked at her and Ryou. "Hey Ryou." Lettuce looked at him. He stopped and looked at her. "Hi." Then he continued walking and soon they were in Keiichiro's office. "Huh…" He was sitting on a chair and faced Ryou. "Hey Ryou. Huh…" He looked at Kimiko. "Who's this?" Ryou let go of Kimiko's hand and looked at Keiichiro. "This is Kimiko. She's a Mew Mew just like the others." Keiichiro was surprised. "She is? But I thought we all ready got them all." "I thought so to, but…I guess we were mistaken." Kimiko kept looking at them back and forth. Then she stopped because Keiichiro was looking at her now. "Hello Kimiko. I'm Keiichiro. I'm so glad to met you and even happier that you are joining the Mew Mews." "Oh…" She blushed a little. "Hi." _'Wow! He's a real gentleman.'_ "Now that's done. Let's go get your uniform." "Huh…" Kimiko looked at Ryou. He grabbed her hand again and took her somewhere else. As they were leaving the room, Keiichiro said something to Kimiko. "Bye Kimiko. Talk to you later." She looked back at him. "Bye." She smiled then went back to walking with Ryou.

"How do I look?" Kimiko posed for Ryou in different directions. "You look very cute." "Thanks." She stopped posing. "Well, I guess I better get to work." "Ya. Come on. I'll introduce you to everyone and tell you what you can do." "Okay." She smiled at him. "Follow me." "Alright." Ryou started walking off and Kimiko followed.

"Ichigo, Mint, Lettuce, Pudding, and Zakuro come here!" "Huh…" They all looked at him. Then back at there tables and told the people to please excuse them and went over to Ryou. "Ya Ryou." Pudding looked at him then Kimiko. "Huh…Who's this?" "Oh…I'm…" "This is Kimiko." "Oh." "She's a Mew Mew like you guys and now she'll be working here." "Oh. Hi Kimiko. I'm Ichigo." Ichigo went up to Kimiko. "Hi." "I'm Mint." Mint went up to her too. "Hi." "And these are Lettuce, Pudding, and Zakuro." Mint pointed to each one of them as she said their names. "Hi." They all said. "Hi." Kimiko looked at all of them. "Well, since you all introduced yourselves let's get back to work."

Kimiko started taking orders for tables and Ryou noticed her. "Huh…" He stopped and looked at her. He laid his cheek on his hand and his elbow was on a counter top and started watching her.

"Ryou. Ryou. Ryou. Ryou!" "Huh…What?" He looked at Keiichiro. "Oh. It's you Keiichiro. What is it?" Keiichiro looked down at him. "I've been calling your name and you wouldn't listen. It seems like your thinking about something or…SOMEONE." He looked at the direction Ryou was looking at and saw Kimiko. "Uh…" Ryou didn't know what to say. "It's Kimiko. Isn't it?" Keiichiro looked back at him. Ryou wouldn't answer. "Hm…I wondered why you weren't here yesterday. Well, that was the day you found her, but you didn't come here afterwards with her." Keiichiro looked at Ryou more curiously now. "What exactly happened yesterday?" "Uh…" Ryou started to blush.

Ryou told Keiichiro about everything. "So that's what happened. It seems like you like this girl am I right?" "Uh…" His face was turning red. "Hmph." He turned around. "I'm not saying anything to you." "Ah…" Keiichiro went to the side of him and bent to the side to look at him. "So you do." "Uh…" His face was burning red. "I'm leaving. Bye!" Ryou stomped off. "Hm…" Keiichiro watched him leave. _'He so does.'_

"Wow! That was some hard stuff. Well, I'm just glad I'm done for the day." Kimiko stepped out of the café. "Hold up Kimiko!" "Huh…" Kimiko stopped walking. Ryou ran out to meet her. "Hey Ryou. What is it?" "Well, I was wondering if I could walk you home." He looked at her. "Oh…Sure you can." She smiled at him.

Ryou and Kimiko started walking to her house. "Um…Kimiko." "Ya." She looked at him. "Uh…I was wondering if you're doing anything tomorrow." Ryou started to blush. "Um…" She put her finger on her chin and tilted her head a little. "I don't think so." She took off her finger from her chin and looked at him. "Why?" "Oh. No reason." "Okay. If you say so." Then they continued walking.

They got to the front door of Kimiko's house. "Well, bye. I'll see you later." Ryou looked at Kimiko. Then she looked at him. "Alright. Bye." She smiled at him. Then she turned around and unlocked her front door. She turned back around and looked at Ryou. He walked down the steps and then looked back at Kimiko and waved bye with a smile.

The next day…Ryou started walking to Kimiko's house. He had a bouquet of flowers with him. Ryou got to Kimiko's house and went up to the door and knocked on it. _'I wonder…'_ Then the door opened and Kimiko was right there, but she didn't look good. "Huh…Ryou…What are you doing here?" "Uh…" Ryou hid the flowers behind his back. Kimiko looked at him. "Ryou, what did you put behind your back?" "Uh…Nothing." He looked at her. "Kimiko, you don't look so good. Are you okay?" She sniffed. "Uh…I think I'm sick." "Huh…Oh…" "You wanna come in." She sneezed now. "Ya." "Okay." Kimiko opened the door wider for he can come in. "Come on in." "Alright." Ryou walked inside. Kimiko closed the door behind them, and yawned. Kimiko walked up to her room with Ryou following her. They got into Kimiko's room and Kimiko clasped on her knees when she got in. "Kimiko." Ryou put down the flowers and went next to her. "Ryou…I feel really dizzy. I don't feel so good." "Oh. Well, then let's get you into bed. You should relax." "Okay." Kimiko got back up and Ryou helped her walk to her bed. After he put her into the bed, he grabbed the flowers and put them next to her dresser. "Thank you Ryou." She sat up and rubbed her nose. "Your welcome." He walked back to her. Ryou bent down next to the bed and grabbed Kimiko's hand and held it. "Huh…" Kimiko looked at her hand then him. She was a little embarrassed that he grabbed her hand. "You should get some rest. I'll take care of you. Okay." Ryou looked at her in the eyes and she looked into his. "Really Ryou. You'll do all that for me." She smiled a little. "Yes. I will. Now get some sleep." "Alright. Goodnight Ryou." "Good night." Ryou let go of her hand and she laid back down and started to fall asleep.

Later on Kimiko sat up and yawned. She rubbed her eyes and looked around. "Huh…Ryou where are you?" Ryou came through the door to her room carrying a bowl. "Oh. You're up." "Ya. I feel a little better now." "That's great. Here this is for you." He walked over to her and handed her the bowl. She took it from him. "What is it?" She looked into the bowl. "It's soup." Ryou looked at her and she looked at him. "I know it might not be much and I'm not really a great cook, but…" Ryou was blushing. Kimiko was eating the food as he talked. Then she finished one bite and looked at him. "No Ryou. It's perfect just what I needed. Thank you so much for what you're doing." She smiled at him. "Huh…" He saw her smile and was blushing even more.

"Hmm…That was great." Kimiko finished the food and Ryou was sitting on a chair on the side of her bed. "Really." "Ya." "Here let me take that from you." "Okay." Kimiko handed the bowl to him and he took it. "I'll be right back." He got up and walked to the kitchen down stairs. He put the bowl in the sink and started to think about something. _'Kimiko…I never want to leave your side. For some reason I…I just don't want to leave you. You made me feel things I never felt before. I never want to lose this feeling._'

Kimiko waited for Ryou to come back. _'I never felt so happy before. It's all thanks to you Ryou. Every since you came, I feel like I actually have somebody. I never want to lose this feeling.'_ Ryou came into the room. "Huh…" Kimiko looked at him. "Hey Ryou." "Hi." Ryou walked back over to his chair and Kimiko watched him then she noticed something. "Huh…" "What is it?" Ryou sat down on the chair. "Ryou," She looked to the side of him at her dresser. "What are those? Are they flowers? Why are they here?" She looked back at him. Ryou put his hand on the back of his neck and looked in the other direction. "Uh…Oh…That." He started to blush. "I brought them for you." "Huh…Really Ryou." She grew a big smile. "Well, ya." He looked at her. "Here. I'll get them for you." Ryou got up and got the flowers then sat back down and gave them to her. Kimiko took them from Ryou and smelled them. "I didn't know what kind of flowers you like so I just got you those. I hope you don't mind." Ryou looked at her. "Oh. Ryou. Thank you so much." She smiled. "I like these flowers." "You do…" "Ya. But Ryou…" She looked at the flowers. "Ya." He watched her. She looked back up at him. "Why did you give these to me?" "Oh…Um…" He was blushing. "Well, you see…Um…I wanted to know if you would go on a date with me." "Huh…Ahh…" Her face was lighting up and it grew a smile as well. "Oh…Ryou." She got off of the bed and went near Ryou. "Huh…" She put her arms around him and gave him a hug. "I'll go on a date with you. Okay. We'll go tomorrow. I think I'll be better by then." He looked at her and then hugged her back. "You will." "Yes. I will."

Later on that day Ryou left because it was getting late. "Bye Ryou. See you tomorrow." She waved bye to him as he left. "Bye." He waved back and then he was gone.

The next day Ryou started walking to Kimiko's house. _'Oh…I hope this goes well. I'm a little nervous.'_ Ryou got to her house and went up to the door and knocked on it. The door opened and there was Kimiko. Ryou was stunned. _'She looks so beautiful today.'_ "Hey Ryou. Ready to go." "Huh…Ya. Let's go." "Okay." Kimiko walked out of the house and locked the door behind her. She went next to Ryou and he grabbed her hand and they started to walk off.

As they were walking, Kimiko asked Ryou something. "Hey Ryou. Where are we going?" "Oh. You'll see." He looked at her. "Okay. I'll wait and see. I like being surprised." She looked at him.

They were almost there. "We're almost there Kimiko." "We are?" Kimiko looked around to see where they're going. "Close your eyes." "Huh…Why?" She stopped and looked at him. "Just do." "Alright." She closed her eyes. Then he came behind her and put his hands over her eyes to make sure she wouldn't look. "Okay. I'm gonna guide you okay. So don't worry." "Alright. I trust you." "Okay. Here we go." Ryou helped her walk to the place where they were going. Soon they got there. "Here we are. You can look now." Ryou and Kimiko took off Ryou's hands and she opened her eyes. She looked around. "Oh…Ryou." She looked at him. Then she hugged him. "Thanks for taking me here. I love amusement parks." He hugged her back. "I knew you would." She let go of him. "Come on. Let's go have some fun." She grabbed his hand and started to run off. "Whoa…Okay."

Later on, after they road some rides, they got some ice cream and started talking while they were walking. "So are you having fun Kimiko?" She looked at him. "Oh. Yes I am. I haven't been to an amusement park since like forever. Ryou…" She went back to walking on the side of him. "You really make me happy." "Huh…" _'I make you happy.'_ Ryou started to blush. "You really do." She looked at him and smiled. He looked at her. _'So do you.'_ Then all of a sudden they heard screaming. "Huh…What was that?" Kimiko looked behind her were the screaming came from. "I don't know, but we should go check it out." _'Great why did this have to happen? I was actually hoping to…to…'_ "Okay. Let's go." Kimiko dropped her ice cream and started running in the direction the screaming came from. Then Ryou did the same thing and followed her.

They got there and saw kirema animas attacking. "Uh…They'll pay for what they did." Kimiko started to get mad. "Kimiko…" Ryou looked at her. _'I've never seen her act like this.'_ "Mew Mew Kimiko Metamorphosis!" Kimiko transformed and got her tiger ears. She was ready to fight. "Now die!" She went up to the kirema animas. "Fist of Fury!" She attacked them and some were destroyed, but more came. "Kimiko, more are coming." She kept attacking them. "The Claw of the Tiger!" She killed more and more, but they wouldn't stop coming. "Uh…When will they all be gone?" "They'll never be gone." "Huh…" Kimiko looked up and someone was floating in the air. "Did you do all this?" "Yes I did." "You'll pay for what you did." "Oh. Ya. What are you gonna do about it?" He came down and went up next to Kimiko. "Huh…" She looked at him. "Who are you?" "My name is Kish sweetie." Then he kissed her.


	3. You Can't Have Her

3

You Can't Have Her

"Huh…" Ryou saw Kish kiss Kimiko. "No…" He looked at them. Kish took off his lips off of Kimiko's. Then she started to fall down, but Ryou ran over to her and caught her. He looked at Kimiko. "Kimiko. Kimiko. Wake up!" He shaked her body, but she wouldn't get up. He started to cry a little. Then he looked at Kish. "What did you do to her Kish?" "Nothing." Then he went back into the sky and flew away. Ryou watched him leave then looked back at Kimiko. "No…Kimiko…"

"Huh…" Kimiko sat up. She was in her bed and Ryou was sitting on a chair next to the bed. "Kimiko, you're finally up." Ryou looked at her. "Huh…" She looked at him and she looked shocked. "Who are you?" "Huh…Kimiko. It's me Ryou. Don't you remember?" "No. I don't know a Ryou. What are you doing in my house? How'd you get in here? What happened? Why am I in my bed?" Kimiko started freaking out. "I…Uh…" "Get out of my house!" "Huh…Kimiko." Ryou was starting to get worried. _'What's wrong with you?'_ "Out!" Kimiko pointed to the door for him to leave.

Ryou was walking to the café now. _'What happened to Kimiko?'_ "Huh…" He started to remember about earlier. Ryou remembered what Kish did. _'He kissed you. I can't believe he kissed you. I…'_ Then he started to think about that kiss. _'Maybe…Maybe when Kish kissed her he did something to her, but what?'_ "Hm…"

He got to the café and went to see Keiichiro. "Hey Ryou!" Pudding called out to him, but he didn't answer. "Hmph. How come Ryou's being so mean?" Ryou got to Keiichiro's room. "Keiichiro!" "Huh…" Keiichiro looked at Ryou. "Ryou, what are you doing here?" "Kish." "What?" Ryou went up to him and looked at him. "Kish kissed Kimiko and I think he did something to her." Ryou put his hands on Keiichiro desk. He looked mad. "Okay Ryou. Don't get upset. We'll do something about it. Just settle down." "I won't settle down. You just don't understand. I'm going. I'll do this myself." Ryou walked out of the room. "Wait! Ryou!"

"Hey Ryou!" "Huh…" Ryou looked at Pudding. "What is it?" He was still mad and Pudding saw it. "I…Uh…Just wanted to say hi." Ryou swinged his hand in front of him to show that he doesn't care. "I don't have time for this." Ryou walked out of the café. "Why is Ryou being so mean today?" Pudding was upset. "I don't know, but he shouldn't get angry at you. He's such a jerk sometimes." Ichigo went next to Pudding. Then all of a sudden Keiichiro came running out. "Keiichiro!" "Huh…" He stopped and looked at Ichigo. "What?" "It's Ryou. He was being mean to Pudding." She looked at him. Keiichiro ran up to them. "Oh. I'm sorry Ryou was being me to you." "Okay." Pudding looked at him. "But..." "Huh…But what?" Ichigo looked at him. "Ryou. We need to find Ryou now." "Huh…Why?" "I'll tell you later. Come on. Get the others." "Uh…Alright."

All of them started looking for Ryou. "So why are we looking for him?" Mint asked Keiichiro. "We're looking for him cause he's about to do something reckless." "What are you talking about?" "It's about Kimiko." "Huh…What about her?" Pudding was concerned. "Something's wrong with her." "What happened?" Zakuro looked at him. Everyone started to get interested. _'I guess Ryou isn't such a bad guy after all.'_ Ichigo thought. "Kish…" "Kish!" Ichigo stopped thinking and looked at Keiichiro. "Ya. Kish. Do you know him?" "Do I know him! Do I know him! That slime ball kissed me." "What!" All the girls were shocked. "He kissed you huh. That's what he did to Kimiko, but…" "But what?" Ichigo was interested. "I guess after the kiss something happened. Ryou didn't tell me everything that happened, but I think it's bad cause he wouldn't wait to figure out what's wrong, so he left. He's going to do this himself." "But he can't do this himself." Zakuro looked at him. "Ya. I know. That's why we have to find him and fast before…Before something bad happens."

Ryou looked everywhere. Then he saw someone. "Kimiko…" He looked at her. She was just standing there in the middle of the park. "Kimiko!" He started running up to her, but then he stopped. "Huh…" Kish went down to Kimiko and picked her up. Ryou couldn't believe what he was seeing. "Kimiko! No!" "Huh…" Kish saw Ryou running towards them. "Ha." Kish grinned then flew in the air. When Ryou got to them it was too late, Kish left with Kimiko somewhere. Ryou looked up into the sky. "No…I won't let them take you. Kimiko!"

Meanwhile, the gang was still looking for Ryou. "Huh…" Ichigo stopped. "What is it?" Lettuce looked at her. "It's Ryou…" Ichigo pointed at Ryou. He was walking out of the park. "Ya. There he is, but…" Lettuce felt worried. "What's wrong with Ryou?" Pudding anxiously waited for an answer. Zakuro and Mint looked at Ryou too. Then Mint noticed Keiichiro was gone. "Hey, where's Keiichiro…" "Over there." Zakuro showed her. Keiichiro was with Ryou. He walked with him back to them. When Ryou and Keiichiro got back with the girls, everyone was worried and wanted to know what happened. Ryou didn't say anything. He didn't want to talk about it. Then Keiichiro decided to take him back to the café and maybe talk to Ryou himself.

Everyone was back at the café now, but Keiichiro decided for all the girls to go home now. "Okay." They all left except Ichigo. "Huh…Ichigo what are you still doing here? I said you can go home." Ichigo went up to Keiichiro. "Hey Keiichiro." "Ya." He looked at her. "Do you think Ryou is going to be okay?" Ichigo looked at him then Ryou. Keiichiro looked at Ryou too. "I really don't know Ichigo. Hopefully he'll talk to me and maybe I'll be able to figure out what's wrong." "Okay." Ichigo looked back at Keiichiro. He looked at her. "Don't worry yourself okay. You can go home and I'll take care of the rest." "Alright. Bye Keiichiro and…" She waved bye to Keiichiro then looked at Ryou. "Bye Ryou." "Bye…" He waved his hand bye a little. Then she left.

Keiichiro and Ryou went to the lab room. Keiichiro sat down on a chair and so did Ryou. Keiichiro looked at Ryou and was about to say something, but he was cut off by Ryou. "I couldn't do anything." "Huh…" "Kish took her. She's gone." "You mean." "He took her with him. He took Kimiko and…" Ryou was getting furious. "And I don't know where they are?" "You might not, but I probably do." Keiichiro went to the computer. "Huh…" Ryou looked at Keiichiro. "I'll find them for you Ryou." "But…" "Don't worry about it. I got it all under control. You go to bed and I'll finish up here." "Hmm…" Ryou looked at Keiichiro hard then left. Keiichiro worked hard at the computer. Searching and searching for them.

Ryou laid on his bed and looked up at the ceiling. _'It's my fault. It's my fault that this happened. Kimiko I'm so sorry.'_ He started to cry. Then he heard a voice. It was Kimiko's voice. She was trying to tell him something. "It's not your fault Ryou…" "Huh…" Ryou sat up and looked around his room. _'Am I losing it?'_ Then he thought he saw Kimiko standing in front of him. _'What's going on?'_ He looked at her. She looked at him and smiled and said, "It's not your fault. It's not your fault Ryou…" Then she faded away. "I don't understand." He put his hand on his forehead. "I think I better get some sleep." He took his hand off of his forehead and laid back down. _'What did it all mean?'_ With that last thought he fell asleep.

"Ryou wake up." "Huh…" Ryou rubbed his eyes then sat up. He looked at Keiichiro. "What is it?" "I know where she is." "Huh…You do?" "Ya. Come on. We have to get the others." "Alright." Ryou got out of bed and got dressed. Then they left.

Later, everyone met in the meeting room. "Alright girls. We know were Kish is keeping Kimiko and it's time to get her back." "Right." They all were ready to take down Kish and the other aliens once and for all.

"Kimiko, this is where you'll be staying for now?" Kish looked at her. "Are you going to stay here with me?" She looked at him. "If you want me to." "I do. I do." She was getting happy. He sat on the bed and she sat next to him. Then out of no where she said, "I love you Kish." Then she smacked her lips on his. He blinked in shock, but returned the kiss. After the kiss, Kish grinned and kissed her again. Then Tart came in and saw them kissing. "Ewww. Gross." Kish stopped kissing her and looked at Tart. "Who said you could come in?" "I came to check up on you guys." "Well, we're fine you can go now." "Fine. Whatever." Tart walked to the door, but stopped. "Kish, I think you gave her too much of that love potion then that forgetting one." All of a sudden Pie stepped into the room. "There here." "Who?" Kish looked at him. "The Mews."

They were standing in front of there hide out. "This is it." Keiichiro looked at the place. "Yes it is." "Huh…" Keiichiro say Pie walking towards them. "Now that you found it. You must die." He glared at them. "You won't kill us. We're the ones who are going to do that. Right." Ichigo looked at the gang. "Right." They all got ready to fight. "Mew Mew Strawberry Metamorphosis." "Mew Mew Mint Metamorphosis." "Mew Mew Lettuce Metamorphosis." "Mew Mew Pudding Metamorphosis." "Mew Mew Zakuro Metamorphosis." They transformed then looked at him. "Hey Pie." "Huh…" Pie looked behind him. "Did I miss anything?" Tart walked next to Pie. He looked at him. "No. You made it just in time." "Perfect." Tart gave the Mew Mews an evil grin. "Now…Let's start this fight. Ahhhhh!" Tart started attacking and so did Pai.

Meanwhile, Ryou snuck into their hideout and started searching for Kimiko. He looked through every room, but he didn't find her or Kish. Then there was one door left. He put his hand on the knob and turned it. He looked inside and stared at what he saw. "Huh…" Kish took his lips off of Kimiko's and looked at Ryou. Ryou walked into the room, but then he fell to his knees. "It's you." Kish gave him a furious face. "You shouldn't be here, but I'll take care of that. Kimiko…" Kish looked back at Kimiko. "Yes, my love." "What…" Ryou looked at Kimiko. "Kill him." "Huh…But…" Kish kissed her and then looked at her in the eyes. "Do it for me." "Yes." Kimiko got off of the bed and went in front of Ryou. Ryou stood up and looked at her. "Kimiko…" He held his hand out to her, but she swatted it away. "Ahhh! Mew Mew Kimiko Metamorphosis." Kimiko transformed and stared at Ryou. "Now…It's time for you to die. Ahhh!" Kimiko attacked Ryou. "Ahhh!" Ryou fell to the ground. He sat up and put his hand on his chest. It was bleeding. "Kimiko, please don't do this. I know you don't want to do this." "Ha. It's no use. You can't get through to her. Just face it Ryou, this is the end for you." Kish looked at them. Kimiko took out the knife from her boot and it transformed into a sword. She faced the sword towards Ryou. "Good bye forever." Kimiko picked up her sword and was about to attack him, but she hesitated. "Kimiko…I love you." As Ryou said that tears came down his eyes, and Kimiko stabbed the sword through his chest. Ryou's tears fell on Kimiko's face and all of a sudden she regained her memories. "Huh…What…What have I done?" Kimiko saw Ryou and he looked at her. "I'm glad you're okay Kimiko." And with those last words he started falling to the ground. While he fell, Kimiko yelled, "No! Ryou!"


	4. When Will This All End

4

When Will This All End

"Huh…That was Kimiko." Keiichiro looked at the house. "Keiichiro where's Ryou?" Ichigo looked at Keiichiro. "Huh…What do you mean he's right here?" Keiichiro looked to the side of him. "He's gone. Oh, no!" Keiichiro looked back at the hideout. "Ryou!" Keiichiro started to run to the hideout, but Tart stopped him. "I don't think so. You're staying here." "Uh…" Keiichiro looked at him. Then Zakuro attacked Tart and he fell to the ground. "Huh…Zakuro." He looked at her. "Go Keiichiro. Hurry!" "Huh…Yes." Keiichiro continued running and soon he got inside. He searched and searched for Ryou and Kimiko. Then he heard something. "Ryou! Please get up. Ryou!" Kimiko was sitting right next to him and held his head against her chest. Tears started coming down her cheeks. "I'm so sorry Ryou. So sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen. Oh, Ryou! Please don't die. Ryou!" Keiichiro kicked the door open and ran inside. He saw Ryou and Kimiko. Ryou put his hand on Kimiko's cheek and looked into her eyes. "Kimiko, please don't cry. There wasn't anything you could do. It was up to me to save you, but I couldn't. I'm the one who should be sorry. I'm the one who couldn't protect you from all this." "No…Don't say that." "I'm tired of this. I guess I'll just have to finish you both off." "Huh…" Kimiko looked at Kish. She glared at him as she stood up. "You're going to pay for this." "I didn't do anything. You're the one who injured him." "Huh…" "Kimiko." "What?" Kimiko looked behind her and she saw Keiichiro by Ryou. "You do what you have to. I'll take care of Ryou and get him out of here." "Huh…Thank you." She watched him pick up Ryou and leave, but Kish stopped them. "You can't leave. You are all going to perish." "Grrr." Keiichiro stared at him. "You won't kill them. Ahhh!" Kimiko attacked Kish. "Hurry! Get out of here while you can." "Yes." Keiichiro left the room. "And Keiichiro!" "Huh…" He looked back at Kimiko. "Please take care of him." "Hmm…Don't worry I will." Then he was gone. Kish got up and looked at Kimiko. "You should've just listened to what I said and killed him, but now…" "I would never kill him no matter what. I love him! Ryou!"

Keiichiro ran outside and saw that the Mews were waiting for him. "Huh…Ryou!" Pudding ran up to Keiichiro and so did the others. They all transformed back to normal. Keiichiro laid Ryou on the ground. "What happened to him?" Lettuce looked at Ryou. He was covered in blood. His blood. "Huh…" Keiichiro looked around. "Where are the aliens?" "They left." Ichigo looked at him. "Oh…I see." "But what happened to Ryou?" Mint started to get sad. "I don't know." "What do you mean you don't know?" Zakuro looked at Ryou. "When I came in I saw Kimiko holding him and crying." "So do you think Kish did it?" Ichigo wondered. "For some reason I don't." He looked up at the building. "I would say it was Kimiko who did it."

Kimiko and Kish kept fighting, but eventually Kish started to get tired. "Getting tired I see." "Hmph. You wish." Kish was breathing hard. "Ya. Sure. Whatever the case is. You're still going to die and pay for what you did." "Remember? You did it not me." Kish grinned at her. "Shut up!" Kimiko swinged her sword at him and he fell to the ground. She pointed the sword at his neck. "Now…This is the end for you." "Hmph. We'll see." "Huh…What do you mean?" Tart and Pie appeared behind Kimiko and hit her. "Uh…" She fell to her knees. "Sorry to end it like this, but we have to get going. Bye my love." "Grrr." Kimiko looked up at them. "I'm not your love!" As she said that, they disappeared.

"Huh…Look there's Kimiko." Lettuce pointed at Kimiko. "Kimiko." Keiichiro looked at her as she walked towards them. "Kimiko! You're alright." Pudding ran up to her, but Kimiko just continued walking and passed Pudding. "Huh…" Pudding looked at her as she walked over to Ryou and Keiichiro. Kimiko sat on her knees next to Ryou. "Is he…Is he…dead." "No." Keiichiro looked at Kimiko. "He's just passed out." He put his hand on her back. Pudding ran back over to them. Kimiko's face looked like it was about to cry. "Oh…Keiichiro…" Kimiko buried her face in Keiichiro's chest. "Kimko…" He held her. Kimiko was crying so bad. The tears wouldn't stop. "It's all my fault. It's my fault that Ryou is hurt. I'm the one who injured him. It's all my fault." "Huh…So I was right. You did do it." "Kimiko…" The girls looked at her and felt bad.

Later on that night, everyone already went home and after Keiichiro bandaged Ryou Kimiko took him to her house. Ryou laid in her bed and Kimiko sat in a chair beside the bed. "Huh…" Ryou started to wake up. "Ryou." Kimiko seemed a little happy that he was finally up. "Kimiko." He started to sit up. "Ow." "Don't get up. Your wounds are still really bad." "Ya. I guess, but…" Ryou sat up. "Huh…" She looked at him and he looked at her. "This is the only way I can see you face to face." He smiled a little at her. "Huh…Oh…" Kimiko looked at the ground and closed her eyes. "Huh…Is something wrong?" He looked at her. She started to cry. "It's my fault you're like this. I didn't mean to…" "Stop!" "Huh…" She opened her eyes. "Stop saying that. It's not your fault." "But…" "Please just stop. I don't want to here this. I'm the one who should've done something, but I didn't. It's me who should apologize. I'm the one who let Kish take control of you. I'm the one who let him take you away." "But…" "But nothing." "But Ryou…I'm just so sorry…" As she said those last words, she picked her head up to look at him and he placed his lips on hers and gave her a kiss. Kimiko was shocked and her bunny ears popped out, but she returned the kiss. Ryou took his lips off of hers and looked at her quickly then turned his head away from her. "Ryou…" Kimiko looked at him. He didn't say anything. Kimiko got off the chair and sat in front of Ryou on the bed. "Huh…" He looked at her. "Ryou…" "Yes." She got closer to him. "Do you forgive me?" "For what?" She looked at the bed. "For not stop saying it was my fault. I didn't mean to. I just…" "Don't worry about it." "Huh…" She looked up at him. He held her and put her head against his chest. "Huh…Ryou…" Her bunny ears were still out and she felt so loved right now. He put his hand on the back of her head. "Let's just go to sleep now and forget about this okay." "Uh huh." Ryou let go off her and he laid back down. She laid next to him. He turned to look at her and she did the same thing. They both looked into each other's eyes. "Goodnight Ryou." "Goodnight Kimiko." After they said that, they started to close their eyes and soon fell asleep.

In the morning, Ryou woke up and noticed that Kimiko was gone. "Huh…Where is she?" He got out of bed and looked around the room. Then he saw something. There was a paper on Kimiko's dresser. He went up to her dresser and picked up the letter. "What's this?"


	5. My Last Request Of You

5

My Last Request of You

Ryou read the letter out loud. "Dear Ryou, I'm sorry, but I had to leave. There's just something I'm not sure about yet. I'm searching for myself and Ryou…This is my last request of you. Please don't look for me." Ryou just stared at the letter. Then he dropped it and ran out of the room and out of the house. _'Kimiko, where could you be?'_ Ryou ran across town looking for her. He wouldn't give up until he found her. Then he thought. _'Maybe…'_ Ryou ran to the park and went to the tree where they first met. Then he saw her. She was coming down from the tree. He looked at her. "Kimiko…" "Huh…" She turned her head and saw Ryou. "Ryou, I thought I told you not to look for me." When she said that, Ryou walked up to Kimiko. "Ryou…What are you doing?" Kimiko looked at him. He stood in front of her and looked at her. "Kimiko…" "Yes…" Ryou gently kissed Kimiko and then looked her straight in the eyes. "Will you be with me?"

The End


End file.
